Savannah Foxx's Story: The Prank War of Third Year
by monkeyb098
Summary: It's Savannah's third year at Hogwarts. She's a Gyrffindor, and probably the only girl who doesn't fall Sirius Black's charm. But what happens when she challenges him to a prank war? Guess we'll just have to wait and see! Sorry really bad description! But please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people of the internet! Okay so this is my first story and I'm really excited! Please review and give me any thoughts/ideas you have for this story, because trust me I could use all the help I can get. Also sorry this first chapter is kinda short-it's more like a prologue I guess. Anyway please read and review!**

Chapter 1: Intro

"SIRUIS ORIEN BLACK!" I screamed from my seat in the Great Hall.

"Yes, Savannah dear?" Sirius said into my ear.

I turned around and came face to face with him. Our noses inches apart.

"You," was all I managed to get out.

"Me," he said smiling cockily and nodding his head.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little-"

"Now, now Savannah no need for names," James Potter said from behind me. I whipped around and faced him my wand already pointed at his chest.

"Stay out of this Potter! Sirius deserves what he's gonna get after what he did to Savannah," Lily, my roommate and friend said.

"Lilyflower-" James started.

"DON"T CALL ME LILYFLOWER!" Lily snapped pulling her wand out and pointing it at him. James raised his hands in defense and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily and my wands went down to our sides. I turned around again slowly to face Sirius.

"Black, I-" Sirius placed a hand over my mouth, cutting me off.

"Savannah, can we act like adults for a moment and just talk about this?" He said smiling at me with what he thought was a charming smile.

"Not when you act like a five year old and charm my essays - that I spent all night working on by the way - to say 'I love Sirius Black' when I pulled them out today!" I shot at him.

Sirius laughed. I narrowed my eyes and took a step toward him so that our noses were touching this time. I leaned over toward his ear. "I will get you for this, Black. And you'll never see it coming," I whispered. I could feel Sirius shiver from my words.

"Whatever you say love, but remember: I'm un-prankable," he replied with a cocky grin. I just turned on my heel and strode out of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on me. This was going to be fun.

I suppose I should explain myself.

My names Savannah Foxx, I'm a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are both purebloods, my mom was a Slytherin and my dad a Ravenclaw. I'm a third year Gryffindor and I hate Sirius Black.

Okay, I don't hate him. Actually his best mate, James Potter, is one of my good mates. But lately he's been getting under my skin and I hate that. That's why I went off during breakfast this morning in the Great Hall. Sirius has been pranking for ages now, and, while they are funny pranks, I've had enough. It doesn't help that James has been helping him either. Luckily for me though Remus and Peter are smart enough not to mess with me.

Anyway, my best mates have been bugging me about how I should get revenge on Black, I guess I'm finally going too. Frankly, I think it's time someone should show Black that he's not a god. And I do believe that someone should be me.

**A/N Sooo whatcha think? Bad? Good? Not sure yet? Please REVIEW because I need some ideas and criticism! Thanks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Okay here's chapter two (I already had it written). Please Read and Review! I love hearing new ideas and suggestions so don't be afraid to share if you have an idea for an upcoming character or plot twist, or anything else! On with the story:

Ch 2

**Sirius' POV**

I watched as she walked out of the Great Hall. This was going to be fun.

"Oi! Padfoot stop staring at her arse and pay attention," James said as I smacked his hand away from my face.

"I was not staring at her arse Prongs! Now what were we discussing?" I said sitting down next to Remus and filling my plate up. I grabbed whatever was within reach and started eating like it was my last meal. Remus rolled his eyes at my mountain of food. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"We were talking about how to get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me," James said, glancing at Lily down the table.

"James why don't you just give up? She obviously doesn't like you or wants to go to Hogsmeade with you. Just leave the girl alone for once," Remus said getting James to look at Remus in utter shock.

"Remus are you saying I should give up on the love of my life? The apple to my eye? The only reason I get up in the morning?!" James said, his voice feigning shock. "I'm surprised Moony! I'm hurt that you would think I'd ever do such a thing. What do you like Evens now?" He said pointing a finger at Remus.

Remus laughed. "You're so dramatic James. Fine, don't give up on Lily, but at least give the girl a break. She doesn't deserve to be tortured with your antics like us."  
"Fine, I won't 'torture' her today. Tomorrow though, I will make her mine," James said putting on his best evil face. I started laughing at them. Merlin, my friends were weird!

"So Padfoot, when are you going to ask Savannah out?" James said innocently as he sipped from his goblet. Unfortunately for him I had just done so too, and ended up spitting my pumpkin juice all over him. "Padfoot! What was that for?" he whined as he wiped the juice from his face.

"Why the bloody hell would you ask that? I don't date girls Prongs, and you know it! I mean if she wants to shag, fine but I'm not going to be the one asking," I said. Wait, why did I just get all defensive? I didn't like Savannah, so why would I freak if James wanted to know when I would ask her out? Merlin! This was not supposed to happen.

"Padfoot, I was just joking. I know you don't like her that way, but it does seem like you do with all the flirting you do." I stared at James in shock. What flirting? I don't flirt with Savannah. Trust me I would know if I was flirting with Savannah. I'm a bloody flirting expert!

"Prongs, what are you talking about? I don't flirt with Savannah."

"Padfoot, I'm just saying what I see. With all the pranking and staring at her, it seems like you want her," James said trying to sound rational.

"James is right Sirius, sometimes it seems like you like the girl," Remus said trying to calm me down. I unclenched my fists- wait when did I clench them?

"You're both wrong. I'm done eating. Come on lets go set up the prank for the Slytherins," I said rising from my seat and walking toward the entrance. James and Remus exchanged a look and followed after me. Peter was in the hospital wing- he fell down the stairs and broke his arm- so it was just the three of us today to pull it off. It should be easy, and besides I don't really like Peter hanging around. I mean he's nice and all but he gets pretty annoying with the fact that he does everything James does. He treats James like he's a god, and believe me James is not a god.

"And where do you think you all are going?"

Oh, bloody hell!

**********************************  
**Savannah POV**

I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way to the common room to find my mates. We were going to have some extensive planning to do if I was going to prank Black. As much as I hate to admit this, Sirius was right: he is un-prankable. Merlin, I hate it when he's right!

"Password?" I jumped and fell on my bum. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was already at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Boggart," I said gathering my books up and brushing myself off. The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was always a welcoming sight to see the common room. It had that nice homey feel my house never had. It had warm yellow walls - not bright yellow mind you, but a more mustard-y yellow I guess - with long, red tapestries with depictions of several witches, wizards, lions, the Hogwarts crest, and the Gryffindor crest on them. There were multiple big, squishy arm chairs, and three comfortable couches. Around the room there was also tables and chairs that you might find in a coffee shop, where the students could do homework. The fireplace was huge and always had a fire going, and a big picture of Godric Gryffindor hung above the mantel. To the right of the portrait hole were two stair cases, one leading to the girls dormitories, and the other to the boys. On the left wall opposite the dorms were huge windows that looked out onto the castle grounds. This is were I felt at home, this is where I belonged.

"Savannah! Is it true?! Did you really challenge Black to a prank war?" Alice asked me. Alice was another third year Gryffindor that I shared a room with. She had short brown hair, grey eyes (almost black), a round face, and she was petite. She was a cute girl, and I had no doubt that one day her kids would be just adorable.

"I didn't challenge him to a prank war, Alice. I simply told him I would get him back for all the pranks he's pulled on me," I said as rationally as I could as I set my books on the floor and plopped down in a chair.

"WHAT?! You know that means he's gonna get you back for whatever you do, and then you'll get hime back, and he'll get you back, and so on! You can not be series about doing this! Savannah its practically suicide and murder, cause one of you is gonna die, and I will not be coming to your funeral," she said all in one breath. With a little huff she crossed her arms, cocked a hip, and looked down at me with her "I'm very disappointed in you" look. I laughed at her antics, and grabbed her wrist pulling her down next to me on the chair.

"Except, Alice dear your forgetting something." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"I can't die, because then who would get you and Frank Longbottom together?"

A/N: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry this is so late but I've been super busy with homework and stuff. I'll probably only be pasting on the weekends, but I'll try to post two chapters! Anyway thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and share any ideas you have for characters, or any scenes you wanna see happen. Also, I need some prank ideas, and I need them fast so please share if you have one, because I only have one planned right now and it's not very good. THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly. I only own the people you don't recognize.

Ch. 3

Scribble Scrabble Scritch Scratch...Scratch Scritch...Scrabble Scribble Scratch Scribble...

"Lily, I swear on Merlin's beard if you don't stop with that incessant writing, I will tear your hands off!" I screeched from my bed.

"Well sorry for trying to make some plans for your prank!" She shot back from across the room. She had been writing for two hours and the sound of her feather on parchment was keeping me up from some, much needed, beauty sleep. "You think I want to help you in this stupid war? Okay maybe I do want to see Potter and Black get a test of their own medicine...but really Savannah?! I'm exhausted but we need to plan really well to get them, and this has to be big, and I mean big in order to embarrass those two. And-"

"LILY!" I cut her off before I ripped her mouth off. "Just get some rest we can plan in the morning, and tomorrow during free period. Please? I'm tired and I really need some sleep if we are gonna do this."

Lily sighed and put her parchment and quill away. "Fine, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Savannah," she whispered as she snuggled up into her bed.

"G'night Lil." I turned around onto my side, facing the wall and shut my eyes. My eyes opened almost right away. My brain had woken up and wouldn't shut off to let me sleep. Just wonderful. I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. HIs grey intense eyes. His easy-going smirk. His dark, wavy hair. Wait?! Why was I thinking about Sirius?! When did I notice these things about him? WHY WAS IT KEEPING ME AWAKE?! I sat up, swung my legs around the side of my bed and slipped my bare feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers. I quietly got up so I wouldn't wake Lily and made my way down to the common room. No one was around, and the fire had already been put out. I sighed, and made my way over to the portrait hole. It was late enough that the prefects would be asleep and all I would have to worry about would Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. I crept through the corridors by memory, I had been to this school for three years and knew it like the back of my hand. I stopped when I came to a picture of a bowl of fruit on the wall. I looked around making sure no one was near by before I tickled the pear. It giggled and squirmed before turning into a green door handle. I grabbed it and let myself into the kitchens.

House elves were bustling about cleaning all the pots, pans, and dishes that had been used last night at the feast. I never understood why they didn't use magic to clean them, but I never had the nerve to ask for fear of a house elf "punishing" himself for not thinking of it.

"What can Winky get young mistress Foxx tonight?" A tiny house elf with brown hair, brown eyes, and a tomato sized nose asked looking up at me.

"Just some Butterbeer and cookies if you have any Winky," I said with a warm smile down at the little house elf.

"Right away miss. Please sit down miss. Winky will be right back miss." The house elf said quickly as she bowed so low to the floor that her floppy ears touched the ground.

"Thank you Winky," I called out as she hurried away farther into the kitchens. I took a seat at a small table in the corner (The bigger tables would put me in the Great Hall-thats how the food got there). I rubbed my eyes and leaned my elbows on the table with my head in my hands. Winky set my stuff in front of me and I said a small thank you with a smile before she went on to clean. I sighed and took a swig of butterbeer. I started thinking of prank ideas but soon the butterbeer and cookies had the affect I desired, and exhaustion washed over me once more. Too lazy to get up and head back to the common room I laid my head on the table and asked a house elf to wake me an hour before breakfast so I could sneak back to the common room.

The train whistle blew one last time as I hurriedly kissed my parents goodbye and got on the train. I wheeled my trunk down the aisles looking for a compartment, but soon realized they were all full.

"Looking for a compartment too?" I turned around swiftly and came face to face with a boy my age. He was tall, had light brown hair, warm brown eyes, and he was awfully thin. His face was pale, and he had a few scars on his face and neck.

"Yeah. Everywhere's full, and I really don't want to go back and sit with the older kids," I said shyly. "I'm Savannah by the way. Savannah Foxx." I held out my hand and the boy grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Here I think this one has room in it," he said motioning to a compartment next to me. I opened the door and immediately fell on my bum.

"Oops! Sorry about that. I didn't mean to knock you over. I was leaning against the door see, and well when you opened it I lost my balance and-"

"It's okay! Really it's no problem," I said as a boy with unruly black hair, black circle framed glasses, and hazel eyes helped me up. He was my height, fairly skinny, and he had a nice, warm smile.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt are you? Is there something you want me to do for you?" He shot off quickly.

"Actually there is something..." I said smiling as a thought hit me.

"Really?! Those were more empty gestures than anything else," He said laughing.

"It's nothing big. I was just wondering if we could sit with you," I said looking into the compartment. There were two other boys in there but the space could easily fight eight.

"Oh yeah! No problem," He said as he moved aside to let me and Remus in.

"Here let me handle that," One of the other boys said grabbing my trunk and placing it on top. He was slightly taller than me and had long, wavy, black hair and mysterious grey eyes. His face had a nasty purple bruise on the cheek, but with his facial structure, eyes, and hair he was still cute.

"Thank you," I said sitting next to the other boy. He was shorter then me, and he wasn't skinny like the rest of the boys. In fact, he was a little bit pudgy, and he had a rounded face. His eyes were a watery blue and his blonde hair just brushed the tips of his ears. He looked nervous and gave me a shaky smile which I returned with a confident grin.

"I'm Savannah, and this is Remus," I said looking at the boys.

"Hello Savannah. I'm James Potter," said the boy who had knocked me over. "And thats Peter next to you." I turned slightly and smiled at the boy as he waved shyly at me and Remus. "And thats-"

"The one and only Sirius Orion Black!" The other boy said as he jumped from his seat and bowed before me. I laughed at his antics before the name registered in my brain. Black. Was he part of the same Black family I'd heard so much about. The Black family my parents hated? I didn't get to find out because at that moment the compartment door busted open and two identical twins bound in.

"SAVANNAH?!" They shouted.

*********************

I woke from my dream with Winky shaking my shoulder and telling me it was time to go. I yawned, said thank you, and made my way out of the kitchen and up to the common room. Just as I was turning the corner to the corridor that lead to the staircase up I ran into someone. Someone with a very hard chest.

"Oof!" I landed on my bum.

"Merlin, Savannah watch were you're going!"

"Yeah! We could've been Dumbledore and you can't just run into him like that!"

I looked up at the two identical twins smiling down at me and laughed. One of them grabbed my hand and helped me up before they both wrapped me up in a group hug. The three of us started walking down the hall with our arms wrapped around each other.

"So what is Miss Foxx doing up so early in the morning anyway?" The one on my left said.

"Well Mr. Gideon-"

"EEEHHH! Wrong, I'm Fabian."

"Fine, Mr. Fabian if you must know I fell asleep down in the kitchens and the house elves were kind enough to wake me early enough to sneak back to the common room."

"Yeah and how did that sneaking work out for you?" The one on my right -Gideon?- said smirking.

"It would have worked just fine if you too hadn't been out pranking. You were pranking I presume?"

"Yes, in fact we were. Here's a tip by the way: don't eat cereal today. Or drink the milk." Fabian -yes I was sure it was Fabian this time- whispered in my ear.

"Why thank you for the lovely advice," I said as we neared the portrait of the fat lady.

"Anytime love." Gideon replied giving me one last squeeze before giving the fat lady the password and crawling into the common room.

"After you, m'lady," Fabian said with a bow.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said crawling in after Gideon.

"Oi! Savannah! Another tip: tonight at dinner, don't touch the turkey." Gideon called out to me with a wink as I climbed the stairs to my dorm.

"You Prewett's and your pranking through food," I said laughing with a roll of my eyes. "Thanks for the tips boys!" I yelled just before opening the door to my dorm.

"Where have you been?" Lily said from her bed. She looked mad. This wasn't gonna be good.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review with your prank ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! Don't forget to review with ideas for pranks, scenes, and any requests!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I'm only borrowing it from my queen, J.K. Rowling. The things I own are the things/people you don't recognize.

Chapter 4

**Sirius' POV**

"Bloody hell, how did we get stuck in detention again Padfoot?"

"Gee Prongs maybe because you told LILY what we were gonna do? I mean really mate, did you think it'd be wise to tell the prefect that we were pranking Slytherin today?!" I all but yelled at James. I loved James like a brother, but sometimes I couldn't believe how dumb the boy was.

"Padfoot I didn't know she would tell McGonagall! I was trying to make her realize how sweet I was by pranking that slimy greasy haired git Snivellus. I mean he called her a you-know-what! But of course she didn't know that and she thinks he's all nice and perfect, which by the way I don't understand. He's got to have her imperiused or something! And-"

"PRONGS! We get it, okay?" Moony said from across the common room. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just serve detention and forget about this whole thing."

"Forget? I plan on executing this plan one way or another eventually Moony. And you will participate. Don't even try to talk your way out of this one Moony," James said as he made his way over to where Remus was sitting.

"Hey Prongs? What time are we supposed to meet McGonagall?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Seven."

"And what time is it now?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Ummm..." James looked at the clock. "Seven-thirty," he said with a confused look.

"Prongs..."

"Yes, Moony?"

"WE"RE A HALF HOUR LATE?!"

"Oh. Oh! Time to go! C'mon boys!" James shouted as he speed out of the common room. Remus was right behind him looking like he would pound James. I laughed and ran after them. By the time we got to McGonagall's classroom, her mouth was in a firm line and her arms were crossed. James gave her a sheepish smile and apologized, explaining that we lost track of time while doing homework. She said nothing and instead held out her hands for our wands, which we gave her quickly, and then pointed to buckets and mops in the corner. We hung our heads and got to work cleaning her classroom.

**Savannah's POV**

After Lily gave me a lecture about leaving the room without leaving her a note explaining where I was, I spent the rest of my day in the library doing the homework I had received for the weekend. I was just about finished when someone plopped down in the chair next to me. And then another person across from me, and two more on my left. I sighed and looked up at my guests.

"What do you want?" I asked as I put away my parchment, quill, and ink bottles.

"Well isn't that a lovely way to greet your best mates," said Sage. Sage was gorgeous, to say the least. She had dark chocolate brown hair that fell well past her shoulders, tan skin with no blemishes what so ever, and bright green intelligent eyes. She was fairly tall, and had long, toned legs that every girl was jealous of. Like I said, gorgeous.

"Hows this: Merlin's ghost! It's so great to see you guys! It's been forever, even though I just saw you four hours ago!" I squealed sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude Savannah," Lily said.

"Sorry Mom."

"Really? Why must you all call me that?! I do NOT act like a mom!" Lily huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair.

"Lily, relax. It's just a joke. You don't act like a mom. You're just really sweet and caring like a mom. It doesn't mean you punish us or anything like that," Sage said trying to calm Lily down. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, either way you'd still make a better mother for me than my real mom," I said bitterly. Lily's eyes immediately softened. She gave me a tentative smile.

"Oh, Savannah, I didn't mean to make you think like that. Your mom loves you, she does. She just... Well... She thinks she knows whats best for you, but-"

"Lily it's okay. Don't worry about it. We all know how my mom really is. It doesn't matter right now. What matter's is the prank war. What ideas do we have so far?" I said smiling, all traces of bitterness gone.

"Well, I have an idea. But it's gonna be hard to accomplish," Raina said breaking into the conversation.

"Oh yeah! Raina's idea is really good guys, but we might need some outside help," Alice piped up.

"Okay, let's hear it first before we decide," I said turning towards Raina, who immediately began revealing her plan.

When she was done I was stunned. I couldn't even think of words to describe how brilliant her plan was. We were gonna win round one at least, that was for sure.

"Well? Savannah, what do you think?" Raina asked nervously.

"Bloody hell Raina! You're bloody brilliant!" I yelled throwing my arms around the girl.  
"You really think it'll work?"

"I think we have a shot at winning this. What about the rest of you?"

"I agree with you Savannah. We'll win for sure," Alice said.

"If we play our cards right," Lily added with an evil glint in her eye and a grin on her face.

Lily was right, we could win, if we played our cards right.

"Foxx!"

"What do you want Snivellus?" I sneered.

"I heard you set up a little prank war with Black," Snape said as he made his way toward my in the corridor.

"Yeah, and?" I was starting to get annoyed with him, and my tone made that very clear.

"I was just going to offer my assistance if you needed someone to brew a potion," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet. It almost made him look normal.

"You want to help me? I thought you hated me," I said raising an eyebrow toward him.

"Oh I do. But I hate that Potter and Black far more. If someone was going to give them a test of their own medicine, I would want to help," he smirked.

I sighed. We could use his help, but I really didn't like Snape. I know he was Lily's friend so I tried to be nice, but more often then not I would end up hexing him. However, it didn't matter how much I hated him, because he was the only student smart enough to brew the potion we needed. Frankly though, I didn't want to tell him our plan. My mind was battling this all out in my head and Snape was starting to give me weird looks, waiting for me to give an answer.

"Well.. I guess there is one potion we could use your help with," I sighed. "You can't ask what its for though. I trust you enough to brew it, but not enough to tell you our whole plan. If you have a problem with that then leave now."

"I have no problem. What's the potion? How am I getting the ingredients? And who's going to help me brew it?" He shot off at me without a breath. I smirked at his ease. This was going to be way to easy.

************  
"So is Severus helping with the potion?" Lily asked me as soon as I stepped into the common room.

"I assume he asked you before he came to me then," I said plopping onto the couch and putting my feet on her lap.

"Yes he did, but I told him you were in charge," she said pushing my feet off. I glared at her.

"First, there is no need to push my feet off. You could have asked me to move them. Second, I'm not 'in charge', this is a team war. He has the maurders, and I have everyone else."

"Okay then, miss sassy. Whats gotten you so fired up?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Lily, I'm just a little tired... And Grumpy... And hungry. How long until dinner?"

"Two hours."

"No! Thats too long! I need food now!" I screamed dramatically as I clutched my stomach.

"You are way too dramatic. I'm leaving. Goodbye Savannah," she said gathering her books and heading up the stairs to our room.

Just as Lily left the marauders came sauntering through the portrait hole. I was alone, in the common room, with the marauders. The guys who were planning on pranking me. Just bloody fantastic.

"Well speak of the devil," Black said nudging Potter.

"And the devil appears," Potter finished.

"Well isn't that such a charming way to greet girl," I said sarcastically placing a hand on my chest and fake swooning.

"I think it is when the girl threatens me on a daily basis," Black said sitting down on the couch next to me. I glared at him. Why couldn't he respect my personal space?

"Is Blackie scared of a wee wittle girl?" I said with a baby voice and big, round eyes staring at him.

"Sirius Black is not, and never will be scared of girl. Especially you," he said with a chuckle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," I growled.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," he said pretending to shiver.

"You would be if you knew what I can do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I know some very nasty curses, and I'm not afraid to use 'em," I said pulling out my wand and twirling it. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something. Sadly though, Remus interjected.

"C'mon Padfoot. Why don't you leave Savannah alone and attempt to do your homework?"

"Moony you know I wouldn't deny Savannah my attention. Why don't you do my homework for me?"

Remus sighed. "Because Padfoot, it's your homework. I have enough of my own homework to get done. Now go upstairs and do your homework," he said crossing his arms.

"No way Moony. You can't tell me what to do," Black said looking up at Remus standing above him.

"Sirius-"

"Moony."

"Don't make me count to five."

Sirius laughed. "Really Moony? You wanna go all mom on me? You counting doesn't scare me."

"One." He lifted one finger.

"Moony-"

"Two." He lifted another finger.

"C'mon Remus-"

"Three." Another finger.

"Really? Are you series?!"

"I believe you're Sirius mate," James said laughing at his own joke. Sirius glared at him.

"Four." Sirius stared at Remus. Remus stared back, lifting an eyebrow. Sirius didn't move. I looked back and forth at the two waiting for something to happen. Neither said a word. James leaned toward me.

"How long do you think they'll stare at each other?" he whispered.

It was then that Remus silently raised the last finger, and Sirius jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs. I didn't even attempt to hold in my howls of laughter. Next to me James was laughing just as hard as I, and Remus took a seat next to me looking very pleased with himself. I gasped for air, but laughed even harder when James fell off the couch and onto the floor laughing. Finally Remus joined in laughing along with us, until we were all out of breath and our sides were splitting.

"That was-" I started.

"Bloody hilarious!" James finished. "Nice job Moony," he said giving Remus a high five.

"James don't you have homework too?" Remus said straight faced. James held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't go all mom on me too Moony. Just say the word and I'll leave."

"The word."

James laughed and made his way up the stairs, ruffling Remus' hair as he left. Remus sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Sorry about them Savannah. I'll try to keep them in check the best I can, but..." he trailed off looking at me.

"They can't be tamed. I know. It's okay really," I said turning toward him.

"Thanks for understanding. I better get up there before they set my bed up for a prank as pay-back. Goodnight Savannah," he said getting up and stretching before making his way up the steps.

"Goodnight Remus," I called after him.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I need prank ideas desperately! And share any scene ideas you want to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I know I messed up earlier with the "Goodnight Remus" and stuff, but just pretend they said goodbye, and it's the next day at dinner (yes I skipped over yesterday's dinner, and today's classes).

***Savannah's POV***

Today I will not be sad. I won't reflect on what day it is. I won't mention it to my friends. I won't cry. These words echoed in my head all day, but I already knew that it wasn't true. It was almost time for dinner, and I felt my cheerful mood dwindling. I shook it all out of my head and decided to worry about it later.

I made my way down to the Great Hall with my arms linked through Lily's and Sage's. Sage had her arm linked through Raina's, and with our line of four we skipped down to dinner. When we entered Brandon instantly joined us, and Raina went with him to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Brandon was Raina's boyfriend, and they were probably the cutest couple in school. Raina had curly red hair, light green eyes, and pale freckled skin. She was petite, curvy, and had a little dimple on her right cheek when she smiled. Brandon was taller than her, but not by much. He auburn hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He was muscular, but not quite quidditch material. Together they were absolutely adorable, and I knew that they would make the cutest little babies when they graduate. I know we are only in third year, and they probably aren't thinking that far ahead, but it was true, and even Lily agreed with me.

Lily, Sage, and I made our way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down toward the middle of it. A little ways down was the marauders, but I tried best to ignore them.

"Savannah! It's been ages! How are you my dear?" Gideon said sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes, how are you? I'm simply delighted to see you. It's been far too long," Fabian said plopping down on my other side and grinning at me like a cheshire cat.

"Well I'm marvelous darlings. How are you? Tell me what has been going on in your lives?" I said imitating their fancy talk.

"Oh we can't complain. Can we Fabian?"

"Oh no! Can't complain at all."

"Well... Actually, I seem to remember one thing that was bugging us-"

"Oh yes I seem to recall something too. What was it again Gideon?"

"I think it had something to do with our sweet Savannah here."

"Oh of course! Let's see it had to do with Savannah... Who was the other person? Someone from Slytherin? Snape perhaps?" Fabian said looking down at me.

"Yes! Snape! That's it! It had to with that slimy git," Gideon exclaimed.

"What is this we hear about you getting that snake to help you?"

"Boys-" I started.

"Oh don't you 'boys' us! We want an explanation!" Fabian said pounding his fist on the table. A couple first years jumped at his anger.

"Now you Prewetts listen to me. No! Do not speak!" I said covering their mouths. "He offered to help me with some pranks. There was a certain advanced potion I needed, and he offered to brew it. He doesn't know the plan, and he never will. All he knows is what potion to brew. Do not make a big deal out of nothing. Yes, he's a Slytherin. Yes, he's a slimy git. Yes, he needs to buy some shampoo. No, I don't trust him. Yes, Lily does trust him, and no, you can't go hex him. Are we clear?" I said that all in one breath and looked them both in the eye as they shook their heads yes. I sighed, removed my hands, and dug into my plate of food.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Gideon asked, his voice sounding like an apology.

I smiled at him to show he was forgiven. "Actually if you could help pull it off that'd be great."

"We'll do anything. Just tell us when, where, what, and how," Fabian said smiling. It was impossible to stay mad at these two. I quickly told them the plan, and by the end they were both smiling like maniacs.

"That's bloody brilliant, Sav," Gideon said.

"Yeah. How come we never though of that, Gideon?" Fabian said looking over my head at his brother.

"Because you both have the brain capacity of a chimp," I quipped. Next thing I knew I was squealing at them to let me go. They had me by my ankles, holding my head a foot or two off the ground. People around us started laughing as I tried to hit them in some very sensitive spots.

"We won't let you go until you apologize, Sav," Gideon chuckled.

In front of me I saw the marauders rising from their seats. They were all chuckling at my predicament, and I made a very rude gesture at Sirius. This only caused him to laugh harder.

"Remus, please! Help me!" I yelled.

Remus chuckled and made his way toward me with the rest of the marauders. Gideon and Fabian only backed away and lifted me higher above their heads. I was no longer being held by my ankles, but instead like I was crowd surfing.

"Come any closer and we drop her head first," Fabian yelled at them. Why weren't the teachers doing anything? I craned my head to look at them and saw Dumbledore smiling as the other teachers were trying to convince him to do something, or let them do something.

"Now, now gentleman. No need for threats. Just lower her a bit and lets talk about this rationally," Remus said holding his hands up in surrender. The twins looked at each other, came to an agreement, and lowered me slightly, holding me by my ankles again.

"Good, keep her like that, and no one gets hurt," James said. He made the mistake though of reaching for his wand, and with that the twins jumped up on a bench and held me even crowd surfing style again, even higher this time.

"Wands on the floor," Gideon commanded. The four boys did as they were told. And the twins, again, lowered me slightly, but kept me above their heads.

"Now, what's it gonna take for you to put her down gently?" Remus asked.

The twins whispered quietly to each other, and I strained to hear them, but they were far to quiet. I looked at the marauders, and saw that they were all trying to contain their laughter and keep a straight face.

"We will let her go if you agree to a bet," Fabian stated.

"What's the bet?" Remus asked.

"We can't say it until Black leaves," Gideon said with a glance at Sirius.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Sirius said looking offended.

"Because it's about you," Fabian said coolly.

"Well-"

"Sirius leave," Remus said, cutting him off.

Sirius looked at Remus in shock. "No!"

Remus turned toward the twins. "Is there another way to do this?" he asked.

"Cover his ears?" he said motioning to Sirius. James quickly tackled him to the ground and Peter covered his ears. James looked at the twins and they motioned toward the door. So, with Peter still covering Black's ears they made their way out of the Great Hall. Black yelled some very foul words as they left, but no one was fazed by it.

Gideon then let go of me as Fabian held me, and someone covered my ears. He quietly told the bet to Remus, and as much as I tried, I just couldn't hear what he said. I saw Remus smile, and someone released my ears and they shook hands. Fabian then released me into Remus' arms, and the whole hall cheered.

"Well thank you gentleman, and Miss Foxx, for that spectacular show. However, it was highly inappropriate for dinner, don't you think?" Dumbledore said raising from his seat and standing at the podium.

"Sorry headmaster," We all cried out in unison.

"It is quite alright students. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for each of you. Let the feast continue," he said smiling at us before sitting back down at the table. I hit Gideon in the shoulder.

"See what you did? You just got 70 points taken from us!" I cried out.

"Ow! That hurt Sav. Besides, with the next quidditch game against Hufflepuff we will win back more that enough points. Don't worry about it," Gideon said rubbing his shoulder.

I huffed and sat back down at the table. I finished the rest of the meal in silence, and refused to speak to the twins. When I was done I headed straight to the common room, and grabbed my favorite arm chair by the fire. My good mood was officially done as I let the memories wash over me. I refused to let myself cry though and instead opted for just staring off into space. Kids started piling in and grabbing seats. Sage came over and sat across from me, and Lily, Alice, and Raina soon followed.

"Savannah, we know something's wrong," Sage said moving from her seat to sit with me in the chair, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah honey. Something's bothering you and we want to help," Lily said looking at me with sad eyes. Raina just handed me some chocolate. I smiled and ate it quickly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sage asked cocking her head to look me in the eye. I shook my head no before I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sav, please tell us what's wrong," Raina said rubbing my back. They would do this routine every time I was upset. Sage would hug me and hold me, Raina would give me chocolate and rub my back, and Lily would talk to me in a soothing voice as she tried to make me feel better. It worked every time, and they always got me to open up.

"Guys, do you know what day it is?" I chocked out as my eyes welled with tears.

"October 12. Why?" Lily said looking at me worried.

"Two years ago Lily. On October 12..." I waited for her to understand. Sure enough a moment later recognition flashed in her eyes before she looked at me with understanding.

"Oh honey, we absolutely forgot. I'm so sorry Savannah," Lily said wrapping her arms around me.

"Actually at the beginning of this year we hoped that if we didn't make a big deal about it, then you would forget too. We're all sorry Sav" Sage said. The tears started to fall, and soon we were all crying as the others realized what today meant.

Two years ago was my first year at Hogwarts. I entered my first year all happy, but as soon as my parents received word of my being a Gryffindor, I knew my life was about to go downhill. I soon got a letter from my baby brother telling me how mad my parents were. I ignored the letter, along with all the others. I got a howler in only my second week and then another one the next week. My parents sent me a total of thirteen howlers, all yelling how disappointed they were. Luckily, they all came to my dorm and not to the Great Hall. On October 12 my brother sent a letter telling me that he was running away because he couldn't handle the yelling anymore. I quickly went to Dumbledore, but it was too late. My brother had already asked from my parents clutches. Dumbledore sent aurors out to find him, but they never did. They still haven't found him. I've lost my baby brother, and I have no way of getting him back.

A/N: Hey y'all! Don't forget to review with all your requests, ideas, and such. Please give me some prank ideas (I only have one so far, and that's not much of a prank war), and any requests for certain scenes/events you wanna see! Thanks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I only got one review people. And it didn't even give any ideas. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GIVE SOME IDEAS FOR PRANKS!

Ch. 6

**Sirius' POV**

"Hey Padfoot! Are we ever gonna make a plan for a prank against your girlfriend?" James asked as we walked down to the Great Hall.

"She's not my girlfriend," I answered shortly. Honestly, the war was the last thing on my mind. Savannah had been upset last night. I saw her crying in the common room with the girls around her. Not that I cared though. I just wanted to know what had happened that made her so upset. Savannah was normally a happy, cheerful person, who at times could be snarky and rude, but in the end she was a good spirited person who seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. When I saw her crying it was a little unnerving.

"Whatever, but when are we pranking her buddy?" James bounced up and down, excitement evident on his face. He always did childish things when he was excited.

"After she pulls her prank," I said with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" James yelled while jumping in front of me to keep me from walking away. "You're gonna let her go first? Why?!"

"This way we can top her with our revenge prank."

"Yes, but if we went first she wouldn't be able to top us, because we are the pranking experts."

"She's smarter than you think Prongs. Trust me, she'd top us."

"Are saying she's better than us Padfoot?" James said feigning shock. "You actually think someone could beat us? The MARAUDERS?!" James pretended to faint.

"Calm down, and stop acting like a girl." James glared at me. "No, I don't think she's better than us. But she is pretty smart, and she has more people on her side. Plus, those people are smart. So it is very likely, that with her brain mixed with the other people brains, that she will be able to top us," I said.

James grumbled under his breath, but didn't argue with my logic. We made our way into the Great Hall, but I couldn't find Savannah. I shrugged it off and started eating.

***Savannah's POV***

"SAVANNAH?!" They shouted.

I looked at the two boys in amusement. They had bright red hair, pale freckly skin, grins on their faces, and mischievous glints in their cerulean blue eyes. They were tall and lanky, but had enough muscle to be considered fit.

"Hello Fabian. Hello Gideon," I said smiling at them and using my best "pureblood manners", as I called them.

"Enough of that manners nonsense Savannah. We know it's all an act. Our parents aren't around their's no need to be proper," One of them said laughing.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at them. "Just because I act polite doesn't make it an act. Maybe I truly do have manners."

"Uhuh, and I'm the Ministry of Magic. Come off it Sav, and give us a hug already," the other twin said chuckling. I smiled and embraced them.

Brrring. Brrrrring. The candy trolley was moving down the hall.

"Oh! I'm going to be right back. You boys stay here, and behave," I called leaving the compartment.

"Sure thing Sav!" The twins called out together sitting down next to the other boys, and asking them what their names were.

************

I woke up in the morning with a headache. I always got headaches when I cried myself to sleep. I got up slowly and looked at the clock. 7:00. Breakfast would be ending soon. I got dressed as fast as I could without hurting my head anymore, and made my way downstairs to breakfast.

The Great Hall was loud and I flinched from the noise. I sat down next to Sage and grabbed some orange juice and toast.

"You look like hell," Sage whispered to me.

"Feel like it too." I buttered my toast and took a bite.

"Headache?"

I nodded and she gave me a sympathetic smile. We stayed quiet the rest of breakfast. Today I had History of Magic first thing, and I was extremely glad. Professor Binns was by far the most boring teacher at Hogwarts, and I desperately needed a nap. However, luck didn't seem to be in my favor today.

I sat down in my usual spot in the middle row close to the door, and pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill to make it look like I would pay attention. Lily came and sat down next to me, and of course, James Potter soon entered the room and took a seat behind Lily. Which could only mean two things. Either Sirius would sit next to James, or Remus (Peter didn't have History of Magic with us). I silently prayed that Remus would sit behind me. I simply couldn't deal with Black this early with a headache. But, alas it was Sirius who sat down next to James. I hung my head and braced myself for what he was going to do.

"Savannah! How lovely to see you darling! I must say you look absolutely ravishing today," he called out to me. I rubbed my temples and turned to face him.

"Listen Black, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, okay? So can you please be a gentleman for once in your life and leave me alone?" I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm hurt Foxx. Your statement implies that I don't act like a gentleman," Sirius said holding his hand over his heart.

"Black. Please, just leave me alone today. I have a killer headache, and if you don't shut up I will kill you."

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "As you wish Miss Foxx. I will prove that I can act as true gentleman and do as you ask."

I looked at him in shock. Did Sirius Black just agree? He never listens to anyone, and he just agreed to leave me alone?! I decided not to ruin the moment and simply smiled and turned back around just as Professor Binns came through the wall to start class.

***Sirius POV***

As class started I couldn't stop thinking about Savannah. She looked exhausted today, and her eyes were slightly swollen like she'd been crying. "Must have been from yesterday" I thought. I tried to listen to what Binns was saying, but quickly drifted off like always. I laid my head down and let sleep take over me, with thoughts of Savannah in my head.

***********

I watched as the new girl, Savannah walked out of the compartment to get some candy. I turned my attention to the two boys who were asking James what his name was. Then they turned to me.

"What's your name kid?" One asked me.

"Sirius Black," I said quietly. If they were purebloods, like I suspected, then they would know my family name, and probably wouldn't like it.

"Sirius Black? Any chance your parents are Walburga and Orion?" They other twin asked.

"Yes."

"So you want to be in Slytherin?" The way they'd go back and forth was starting to confuse me.

"No," I replied shortly.

They looked at me in shock. "Then what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Believe it or not my family hasn't completely corrupted me. I'm not like them. I'm what they consider a blood traitor," I was starting to get a little angry. I had a temper, and sometimes I just got mad for no reason.

"No need to get defensive-"

"We're just shocked-

"I mean- a Black in Gryffindor?"

"It's unheard of."

It was a little annoying how they finished each others sentences.

"Yeah I know, but it'll happen" I needed to change the subject.

"How do you guys Savannah?" Remus asked. Good, now they weren't focused on me.

"Her family hosts a party for a bunch of pureblood families, mostly Slytherin and Ravenclaw people. Only reason our family was invited was because our dad's work together-"

"Only reason our families invited is because our father's work together. Her parents actually hate our family-"

"So as far as they know, Savannah and us don't get along," they said.

"If its pureblood Slytherin families, why wasn't my family ever invited?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh this is gonna be fun. Savannah's mum-"

"Charlotte Foxx, used to be Bones-"

"And your mum-"

"Walburga Black, used to be Black-"

"I know my mum's name," I interjected.

"Sorry-"

"Anyway, they used to be friends in school according to our mum-"

"Yes, they were pretty close. Well until your mum and Orion Black started dating-"

"Apparently, Charlotte had been dating Orion first, but then he broke up with her to date Walburga-"

"Charlotte claims Walburga stole him from her-"

"And Walburga says he never loved Charlotte-"

"So when Walburga and Orion got engaged-"

"Charlotte found out about their marriage contract, and-"

"She completely lost it-"

"She started dating Colin Foxx-"

"Who was Walburga's ex-"

"Well Walburga wasn't to happy-"

"And they got in a huge fight in the middle of the Great Hall-"

"And they haven't been friends since," They finished both shrugging.

"So we haven't been invited because Savannah's mum is still holding a grudge about my mum stealing Orion, who was my mum's second cousin, from Charlotte?"

"Precisely!" They answered in unison.

"Sp not only would it be shocking, for me to get into Gryffindor, but it'd also be shocking if she did?"

"A little, but not quite as shocking."

"How about if me and her became friends?"

"Not that shocking-"

"It would be shocking if you dated though," They said with mischievous grins.

**********

I woke up with Prongs shaking my shoulder. Class was over, and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. We made our way out of the school, and to the lake where we held classes. Today we were learning about hippogriffs. Professor Kettleburn was a cool guy. A little bit reckless some of the teachers said, but I thought he was the perfect teacher.

We listened as he told us all the safety precautions we needed to take around the hippogriffs, and how to approach them without getting an arm taken off. Soon we were allowed to take turns bowing to them, and if they bowed back, petting them. I went up to one that was all black, with a few silver feathers around his eyes. It bowed back to me and I slowly went up to pet it. I looked over to my right and saw Remus petting a light brown one, and James petting one with grey speckled feathers, and orange eyes. I noticed that around their necks were chains, with a small plate attached. I looked at the one I was petting and realized that names were inscribed into them.

"James! Remus! Peter! They're all named. Look," I said pointing to the plate. "This one's Pistol."

"Mine's Theo," Remus called.

"Clyde!" Peter shouted.

"Buckbeak! Mine's named Buckbeak! That's a- a- unique name," James said trying not to insult the hippogriff.

"I like it!" I called. Buckbeak looked at me, and bowed his head a little as if to say "thanks".

"Okay class! Gather around, gather around," Kettleburn called to us. He was smiling like a cheshire cat, and that only meant one thing. Something good was about to happen. "Now how about a little contest? I'm to ask you six questions about the hippogriffs, and the six people who answer correctly will get to ride them."

I looked at Prongs with wide eyes. We had to win.

"Now whats the first thing you do when approaching an hippogriff?"

"Make eye contact, and bow," Remus said calmly.

"What's the main diet for a hippogriff?"

"Insects, birds and small mammals like ferrets," some Ravenclaw shouted.

"What two animals that muggles know are included in a hippogriff?"

"Eagle and a horse!" James yelled.

"What color is a hippogriffs eyes?"

"Orange!" Another Ravenclaw shouted. Damn! Only two more questions. I had to get one.

"What do owners of hippogriffs have to do everyday according to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Cast a Disillusionment Charm on them so muggle's can't see them," Peter answered quickly.

"Very good. Last question: What was the name of the hippogriff you were petting?"

Everyone went quite. No one had noticed the tags on the hippogriffs, so no one knew their names. I smiled to myself and calmly walked over to were James and the other who had answered were standing.

"Mr. Black, care to share the answer?" Kettleburn asked looking amused.

"Pistol."

The class groaned. Kettleburn smiled.

"Looks like we have our six lucky winners. Go ahead and bow to you hippogriff and pet them, but don't do anything else yet."

I walked up to Pistol, bowed and petted him.

"Now when you mount you hippogriff - don't do it yet - make sure that you don't pull any feather. They don't tend to like that. Just hold onto the chain, and don't let go. They all know where they are taking you, and when to bring you back so don't worry about steering. All ready?" Kettleburn asked.

We nodded, and Kettleburn came around helping each of us up. Once we were all on Kettleburn whistled and the hippogriffs took off. I gripped the chain as tight as I could a closed my eyes. Once we had leveled out I opened them and looked around. We were flying toward the castle. I let out a whoop and turned to James next to me. He was smiling like mad and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Remus on my other side. He was clutching the chain for his dear life and looked like he was gonna be sick.

"You alright Moony?" I yelled over the wind.

"I'm never flying again!" He shouted closing his eyes as we all swerved around a tower and toward the Black Lake.

"Aww c'mon Moony it's not that bad."

"How about this, I'll fly again when you escape Azkaban?"

"That's the spirit!" I laughed.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I desperately need some prank ideas people! Also give any requests for scenes, lines, characters and such. And just tell me what you think too! REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I had exams! Anyway here's chapter 7! It's over 2,000 words! YAY!Don't forget to REVIEW with prank ideas, requests for scenes, lines, or anything else!

***Savannah's POV***

Perfect! My day has been absolutely perfect! (Can you sense my sarcasm?)

Black kept his word and left me alone the rest of the day. During Care of Magical Creatures he didn't look my way once, and that was fine by me. What I wasn't okay with though, was my hippogriff. He thought it'd be hilarious to nip at my fingers, begging me for treats. Any other day it would have been cute, but I was still upset about yesterday, and my headache still hadn't gone away. Luckily for me, I had a free period next, and even though the boys did too, I would be alone.

When Care of Magical Creatures was over I made my way to the library, the only place I knew I could have some quiet time. Lily had Astronomy, so she wouldn't be joining me, and for once I didn't mind being alone. I walked over to my favorite table in the corner by the window, and put my bag on the chair next to me. I balled up my sweater, making it a pillow, and laid my head on the desk. Not two minutes after I started dozing off though, was I rudely awaken by none other than Sirius Black and James Potter. I glared up at them.

"Is there a reason you are here? Or being obnoxiously loud?" I hissed.

"Our reason for being here is this is a library, a place where we can study. For being loud? Well, that's just who we are," James said taking a seat next to me. I glared at him, and he slid the chair away a bit.

"I didn't know you two studied. Much less studied here," I said bitterly.

"We normally don't study here, or study for that matter, but when the subject we are studying is you, well we kinda have to follow," James replied cheerfully.

"And why are you studying me?" I gave up on glaring at them to leave, and instead let my curiosity get the better of me.

"We are trying to figure out what you're up too," Sirius finally spoke up. I looked at him still standing in front of me. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he looked like he was bored out of his skull. I motioned for him to take a seat.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well it's been a month since you issued that little prank war, and you still haven't made a move. We want to know why," Sirius said sitting down on my other side, leaving the chair with my bag between us. He put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Why? Easy, it's not ready."

"What's not ready?" James asked leaning forward in his seat like I was about to tell him some big secret.

"Everything," I shrugged.

"What's everything?"

"All the elements needed to pull off the prank. Also the timing. It's not quite the right time," I was playing absentmindedly with my hair. They were curious, and their curiosity was their weakness. Now the longer we waited to pull of the prank, the more and more they'd be anxious. This was going to brilliant. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" James cried out standing up and grabbing my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Well I'm done talking to you two, so I thought I'd go to my next class. It's almost time for it anyway," I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Let her leave James," Sirius said, still leaning back in his chair. He looked up at me, and something was in his eye, but I just couldn't decipher his gaze. "She's not gonna give us any more information. Just let her leave."

James sat back down and crossed his arm over his chest. He was such a kid sometimes. I walked out of the library. I could feel Sirius' gaze watch me. Burning a hole through my back, right through my heart.

********************

***Sirius POV***

I watched her leave. She walked right out the doors, never looking back. I knew she could feel my stare, but it apparently didn't bother her.

"C'mon Padfoot, let's get out of her. Too many books for my liking. And it's far too quite," Prongs said standing up and moving toward the door. I got up and followed him, not saying a word.

Something was wrong with her. Something was bothering her. I just couldn't tell what. Did it have to do with me? Her family? School? Lily? The prank war? The real war? I just couldn't tell. If I knew more about her personal life, then I might've been able to figure it out, but I knew nothing. Maybe I should ask Lily? Or Sage? Wait, no. They would never tell me anything. They wouldn't trust me.

"Sickle for your thought Padfoot?" Prongs nudged me.

"Something's been bothering Savannah. Something's wrong."

Prongs chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? What's funny about there being something wrong?"

"I don't think her problem is funny. I think its funny that you're so oblivious about your feelings for her. You care about her Padfoot, don't try to deny it. You're worried about her and you wouldn't be unless you did care about her," Prongs said turning to look at me. "The question is how much you care for her, and what you're gonna do about it," Prongs said stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I don't care for her that way Prongs. She's just a friend, if that. She's just someone to pull pranks on and get a good laugh from," I said pushing past Prongs and walking outside.

"Padfoot you know as well as I do that she's more than that. You-"

I cut him off. "Prongs I don't want to discuss this anymore. C'mon lets find Wormtail and Moony and head to DADA."

After that James dropped the subject, but every few minutes he'd give me this knowing look. I ignored him. He had no idea what he was talking about.

************

***Savannah's POV***

I made my way to the DADA class room. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my favorite subject at Hogwarts. Professor Melissa Montgomery was our teacher this year (the job was cursed so we had a new one each year) and I loved her. She was young, fresh, nice, beautiful, and tough. She didn't take shit from anyone, and wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind. She was honest, loyal, brave, and kind. She was everything every Gryffindor desired to be.

I was a few minutes early so I sat outside her door waiting for it to be unlocked. Not so long after I sat down did Remus and Peter show up. I smiled up at them and they took a seat next to me.

" 'Ello Savannah," Remus said nudging me with his arm.

"Hello Remus. Hello Peter," I leaned forward to smile at the blonde boy.

Peter smiled and wave hello before he went back to writing on some parchment.

"You forgot to do the essay didn't you?" I asked chuckling.

"Yup," he said letting the "p" pop. I laughed and rolled my eyes at Peter. He never had his homework done. He was just as bad as Potter and Black when it came to school work.

"So Remus how are you?"

"Alright. I think I may be coming down with something again, but I'm alright." Poor boy. He was always getting sick. In fact it seemed like every month he came down with something. I made a mental note to keep track of when he got sick. Something suspicious was going on.

"Sick? Again? Jeez Remus I'm surprised you're still alive with the amount of time you get ill."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, well I'm still alive so no complaints."

Professor Montgomery poked her head out the door. "I thought I was hearing voices. I didn't know you lot were out here. Well, come in, come in." She ushered us all inside.

The first thing I noticed was that the desks were gone. I looked around and saw a locked wardrobe up against one of the walls. Uh oh.

"Professor?" Montgomery turned around to face Remus.

"Yes Remus?"

"Our lesson today, is it boggarts?"

"Yes," Montgomery said with a smile. She really was beautiful. She had blonde hair with a pixie cut, blue sparkling eyes, and a smile that could light up the Slytherin dungeons. She was short, skinny, but still had curves. All the boys fantasized about her, and most of the girls were jealous of her. I was included in the jealous group of girls.

Kids started piling into the room and had the same confused reaction I had when I entered. Soon enough everyone had heard that our lesson would be boggarts, and the excitement rose.

"Quiet down class! QUIET!" Montgomery shouted. They class grew silent. Everyone stared at Montgomery in anticipation. I could feel the eagerness in the air, everyone wanted to give a try at the boggart.

"As you all have probably realized today we are learning about boggarts. Now, who can tell me what a boggart is? Mr. Black?" She called on Sirius who had raised his hand.

"A boggart is a shape shifter who takes on the form of the viewers worst fear, or fears."

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, can someone name a good tactic to use when fighting a boggart? Ms. Evans?"

"Don't face it alone. Face it with someone beside you so you can confuse it. That way it won't know which form to take."

"Excellent! Another ten points. Last question: can anyone guess what my boggart is?"

The class went silent. No one had any guesses, or they were all too scared to guess. I slowly raised my hand.

"Ms. Foxx, you have a guess?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, what do you think my boggart is?"

I swallowed. "You're family."

"Excuse me?"

"You're family. Dead. Murdered. All by the hand of Voldemort." The class gasped at my boldness. People had been referring to him as You-Know-Who these days, but not me. Someone once told me that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.

Montgomery smiled at me. "Ms. Foxx are you positive you aren't a Seer? You are dead on, no pun intended. Twenty points to Gryffindor." I smiled as the class stared at me. I took a guess. I figured with the war going on that these days that was everyone's fear. Or at least the adults.

"Now if you will all make a single file line. You'll each get a chance in front of the boggart. The key to combat against a boggart is concentration. You will point you wand at it, think of a way to change it, and yell Riddikulus. You must be really focused. Boggarts are defeated by laughter, so change it to something funny."

I got in line behind Lily, Sage, Raina, and Alice. The Marauders were in front of us, and of course Lily was trying to hide behind Sage. Potter of course saw her and was making his way toward her. I quickly interfered with his plan though and walked up to him.

"Potter now is not the time to talk to Lily. 'Kay? She already has her wand out, do you think its a good idea to piss her off?" I whispered grabbing his elbow and turning around toward the rest of the Marauders.

"Piss her off? I only wanted to ask her out!"

"Yeah and that'll piss her off. C'mon its almost your turn up there." I stepped in front of Alice, putting myself between her and the Marauders.

"Mr. Pettigrew! Your turn," called out Montgomery.

Peter stepped up and the boggart shifted. I craned my neck to see what it was. Standing in front of Peter was Professor McGonagall, stern faced, tight lipped, and thoroughly angry. Peter raised his wand and stuttered "R-ri-riddikulus!" McGonagall now had on a gaudy pink, pouffy, sparkly dress with a big bow in her hair. The class burst out in hysterics. Remus stepped up next and I eagerly stood on tiptoes to see what his fear was. Remus was like a brother too me, why shouldn't I be excited to find out more about him?

McGonagall quickly shifted and in front of Remus was a very odd scene. There was a full moon in the air, and below it were people. I realized they were dead bodies. I leaned forward to see who they were. Laying on the floor were James, Sirius, and Peter all bloody and bitten up. Remus raised his wand and shouted the incantation. They scene shifted, and the moon turned into a white ballon flying around blowing air out. The boys' bodies got up and started doing some wild jig. The classroom laughed, but the boys were more hesitant about it.

The line moved up, next was James. The boggart changed, and everyone leaned forward to see what the famous James Potter's fear was. It was very similar to Remus'. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, myself, and the other girls were laying on the ground dead. Two people were standing over us. A man and a woman, both looked very much like James. All the sudden a flash of green appeared and the couple fell to the floor, dead. James looked near to tears but he raised his wand and with a voice no less confident than normal, shouted the incantation and everyone got up and started singing an old nursery rhyme while dancing a jig.

"Mr. Black, it's your turn."

Sirius stepped forward. My eyes must have been playing tricks cause I could have sworn I saw his hands tremble. The boggart changed once more, and I stared at it in shock.

A/N: REVIEW! Pleeeeeaaaaaase!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. REVIEW!

Ch 8

***Sirius' POV***

Regulus was standing in front of me. On his left arm was the the Dark Mark. He had joined Voldemort. He became a death eater. Anger bubbled up inside my stomach, anger along with fear for his life. We may have fought all the time, and I may not agree with his views on certain subjects, but he was still my brother. I didn't want to see him dead. If he became a death eater though, he would end up dead soon enough.

On the ground were bodies. I identified them right away. James, Remus, Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Savannah, Lily, Sage, Raina, and Alice were all lying there dead. Killed by my brother. My mother appeared and she started screaming at me. How I was an ungrateful bastard, how Regulus was a better son, how I was disowned, and about how wonderful it was that Reggie killed my friends. I couldn't take it anymore.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Walburga and Regulus turned into clowns, and my friends rose all dressed in pink tutus. They danced around and the room filled with hesitant laughter. I moved to the back of the class.

"You okay buddy?" James asked throwing an arm around me.

"Never better."

"Liar. That's okay though. I understand." We turned around and looked up to see who was next. Savannah was standing there, head held high and wand at the ready. She wasn't about to let her fear get to her.

I was surprised to see what the boggart shifted to though. I expected something silly like spiders, but I had forgotten her family background. I had forgotten that her family was full of Slytherins, just like mine.

Standing in front of her was a man I hadn't recognized. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had pepper gray hair, cold black eyes, and stone hard, aristocratic features. Next to him was a woman, also around her mid-thirties, but you could tell she was trying to hide it. Her hair was a similar curly, auburn red to Savannah's, and it fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, her smile was plastic, her body tall and skinny. She too looked aristocratic. They must be her parents. The man was holding what looked like a fireplace poker, but the tip of it was covered in a deep red liquid. I shuddered at the thought of it being blood. Her mother smiled sickly sweet and whispered something to Savannah I couldn't her. Savannah shuddered and raised her wand. At the same time her parents did too.

"Crucio."

"Riddikulus."

Both spells were said barely above a whisper, but only one was real. Her parents had switched clothes, and her father was now wearing a long, Slytherin green ball gown with black stilettos. He had on deep red lipstick, black mascara and eyeshadow, and his nail were painted a deep red. Her mum was wearing a much too large black suit. Her hair had turned gray, and in her hand was a hot pink umbrella instead of the bloody poker.

Savannah turned on her heal and walked to the back of the class. Everyone stared at her in shock. Lily tried to reach out to her, but Savannah shook her off and continued walking. She stopped a few feet away from us, and sat herself on the floor of the room with her back against the wall. James and I looked at each other, grabbed Remus and Peter by the scruffs of their necks, and walked over to her.

"What?" Her voice was hallow, her eyes staring at the floor. I sat down, as so did the others, and didn't say a word. She finally looked up at us.

"Savannah-"

"Remus you know I love you like a brother, and boys I tolerate you, but I'm not in the mood for talking right now. Okay? I just want to sit here and watch the rest of the class," Savannah said cutting us off and looking each of us in the eye. It surprised how strong she could make herself seem. I knew though that on the inside she was crying. I could see it in her eyes.

"Okay. We won't say anything. We'll just sit here and watch with you. Alright?" Remus said quietly, as he put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. Savannah nodded, and Remus scooted closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her and she leaned into him, putting her shoulder on his chest. I single, silent tear fell down her cheek, and Remus easily wiped it away with his thumb. I looked at James and Peter. We silently moved to Savannah's other side. I sat next to her with James on my other side. Savannah grabbed my hand. Well that shocked me. She turned her head toward me and the other two.

"Thanks guys. I know we don't really hang out like we used too, and I know we're in a prank war now, but I really appreciate all you've done for me. You've always been there for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I really do care about you all. But if you ever bring this up, or mention it to the girls I will guarantee that you can't have any kids."

We all stared at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to look at the class.

"Savannah... We care about you too," James whispered.

"Yeah. We may not act like it but we still like you," I squeezed her hand.

"You remember in first year? How we were all inseparable? I can't believe I'm admitting this, but sometimes I miss that," Savannah whispered, a small smile playing on her face. My throat went dry. I missed those days too.

"Oh look it's Alice's turn. A galleon says it includes Frank. Probably dead or yelling at her," she said changing the subject.

"I'll take that bet." Oh Prongs, you really are dense.

In front of Alice appeared Frank, dead, surrounded by the girls, also dead. Savannah held out a hand, which James grudgingly dropped a galleon into.

"Next is Raina, she's easy. Galleon says it's a dragon. Prongs?"

"Deal."

Again, Prongs dropped a galleon into Savannah's hand. Sage stepped up to the front after Raina was down.

"Me."

James and I both turned to her in shock.

"What?!"

"Not like that. She's probably going to see me dead, or as a death eater. Betraying her. Her fear is betrayal. I said me because we're family. She's all I have left, and I'm all she has left," she whispered. Another tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb.

"That's not true," I whispered. She snorted. "It's not Savannah. You have us. We're your family too."

Savannah smiled. "Do we have a deal on the bet or not James?"

James chuckled. A moment later he was dropping another galleon into her palm, and I couldn't help but laugh. Sage came over to us, shaking, and Savannah scooted closer to Remus to make room for her. Remus removed his arm from around her, and the two girls embraced each other.

"Lily flower's up!" James called.

Lily was the last student to go, and before she stepped up Savannah whispered, "Failure. Her fear's failure. Failing school, failing as a sister or daughter, failing as a witch, a human, a friend, anything. She's afraid of failing and disappointing people." She had been saying to herself, but we all had heard it. The boggart changed, and standing ahead of Lily were three people.

The first was McGonagall. She was holding a paper with a giant T on it for troll, the lowest failing grade in the Wizarding world.

"Ms. Evans you have failed all of your classes with T's. I'm sorry but we can't allow you to attend Hogwarts anymore. You'll have to turn in your wand, for you are no longer a witch."

The second person must have been Petunia, Lily's sister. I had heard enough about her to recognize her. She had blonde, straight hair, pale freckled skin, and thin blue eyes. She had the same nose and bone structure as Lily, but had a much colder appearance to her, while Lily had a warmer feel. Her body language told me she was disgusted with Lily. Disgusted and disappointed.

"You're a freak, Lily. You and all of your friends. You're all freaks! I hate you! Why couldn't I have had a normal sister?! Someone to play with? And talk about boys with? Someone who wasn't a witch? A loser? A freak?"

The last person came as a shock. It was Savannah. At the same time though, it wasn't. She wasn't her usual warm, cheery self. Instead she was cold and hard. She was wearing a Slytherin green skirt and a black tank top. Her hair was a shade darker, her skin much paler, and her eyes were black. The fake Savannah moved her arm, and on it was the mark. The dark mark, the sign of Voldemort.

"You filthy little mudblood. You don't deserve magic. You don't deserve to be friends with me, or any of the others. You should be killed. How I ever became friends with you I don't understand. You're worthless, useless, and appalling. You can't even keep up in class because you're not a pureblood. You're a filthy, ugly, repulsive, disgusting mudblood."

Lily raised her wand and whispered, "Riddikulus." The scene before her changed. Standing in front of her now were me, James, and Peter dressed in frilly, pink, sparkly tutus. The class burst out laughing, but Lily's eyes were filled with tears. Savannah, Alice, Raina, and Sage all quickly got up and moved toward her. When they reached her they all stood in the middle of the room in a tight embrace.

**************

***Savannah's POV***

That night the girls and I had a girls night in our dorm room. We snuck butterbeer, cookies, ice cream, popcorn, and chocolate in from the kitchens and grabbed our blankets and pillows and made a circle on the floor. We had a girls night about once a month and it was always filled with gossip and laughter. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and scooted next to Sage.

"Savannah have you talked to Sev in a while? Do you know when the potions going to be ready?" Lily asked grabbing a butterbeer and taking a swig. I shook my head no. "You should go talk to him soon. So we can start planning on how we're going to get the guys to drink the potion."

"Not that I don't care about this prank war, but can we discuss something else? This is a girls night, it's supposed to be free from school, the prank war, and the war war," Alice said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Oh! I know let's play truth or dare!" Raina exclaimed jumping up before she tripped on her blanket and fell back down. We all burst out laughing.

"Well if we're going to play truth or dare, let's make it more interesting," Sage said grinning her evil cheshire cat grin.

"And how would we do that, oh brilliant and wonderful Sage?" Lily asked grabbing her second butterbeer already.

"Let's ask the boys to join us. Not for the whole night, just for truth or dare," Sage added seeing the look of disgust on Lily's face.

"That's brilliant! I'll go get them!" Alice said jumping up and running out the door. Lily looked outraged.

"I don't want to play with Potter! I don't even want him in our room!"

"Relax Lil, they can't even get up to our room. If we play with them we'll have to go down stairs. Besides, we won't make you play. The rest of us are though, so you can come down and play, or watch, or you can stay up here all by yourself," I said gathering up my blanket and as much food as I could. Sage and Raina did the same, and we all looked down at Lily waiting for her to make a decision. Lily sighed, but she still grabbed her stuff and followed us down to the common room. A moment later Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, and Alice came bounding down the boys' stairs.

"Let's get this party started!" James said jumping onto the couch and bouncing up and down. Sirius laughed and grabbed James' ankle, successfully pulling him down and causing him to fall on his face on the floor.

"You okay Prongs?" Remus called as he sat down next to on the floor by the fire.

"I'm alright Moony," James said getting up and brushing himself off. That's the thing about James. He doesn't get embarrassed, or if he does he just laughs it off. He doesn't get angry with his friends either.

"Are we going to play or just goof off?" Alice asked sitting with Frank in an armchair. His arms were wrapped around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"Who's going to go first?" Sirius asked falling onto the couch and propping his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Lets spin a bottle to decide, that way it's fair," Raina said draining the rest of her butterbeer and placing the bottle on the table. She tapped it with her wand and it started spinning. We all leaned forward and waited it for it to stop.

"Alice gets to start," Frank said squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay! Sirius truth or dare?"

***********

A/N: That's it for chapter 8! What should Sirius pick? What should Alice make him do/answer? REVIEW WITH ANY REQUESTS FOR TRUTHS OR DARES AND SCENES, LINES, AND PRANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9  
**Sirius' POV**

"Okay! Sirius truth or dare?"

I looked away from Savannah and to Alice. I had been expecting her to ask Frank something, not me. If I chose dare, she'd probably tell me to snog Savannah, but if I chose truth they'd accuse me of being chicken. This was tough.

"Dare," I shrugged.

"Yes! I dare you to... Hmmmm..." Alice jumped up.

"Frankly Alice, I'm a little afraid to find out what this dare is."

Alice laughed. "Am I really that scary?"

"No, but you are a little devious," I chuckled.

Alice threw a pillow at me, which I easily caught. I stuck it behind my head and grinned at her.

"Alright I got one. I dare you to streak through Hogwarts, and then jump into the Black Lake," Alice said her grin turning maniacal. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Alice and I. I stared at her, and she stared right back.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Nah. Tomorrow night so we have enough time."

"Alright."

The whole room went silent. Amazed that I easily agreed. Then everyone burst out laughing again.

"Alright. Sirius its your turn to ask someone," Alice said leaning back into Frank.

"Savannah, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're brave. Hmmm let me think... I dare you to ask Dumbledore some ridiculous question tomorrow at breakfast loud enough for everyone to hear."

"What question?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hmmm..." I turned toward the boys. Moony and Wormtail just shrugged, but James leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"Why the bloody hell is Ravenclaw's symbol an eagle and not a raven? Cussing included," I said grinning at her.

She grinned right back and shrugged. "Easy. Remus truth or dare?" She said turning toward the other boy. She was completely fine with cussing not only to the whole school, but in front of and to the best wizard in the whole wizarding world.

"Truth, I don't trust you Sav," Remus said laughing. Savannah pouted but shrugged it off.

"First, let's make this more interesting, because I don't trust you'll tell the truth Remus," Savannah said with a wink before bounding up the steps to the girls dorm. When she returned she had two vials in her hand. Raina summoned ten cups, and handed one to each of us.

"What's in that vial?" Remus said looking worried.

"Veritaserum," she replied simply.

"How'd you manage to get that on school grounds? It's not allowed!"

"A friend made it for me," she said with a smile.

"What friend?"

"Well he's not really my friend, but he is Lily's friend."

"YOU HADE SNAPE MAKE YOU VERITASERUM?!" The Marauders all shouted.

"I didn't make him. I asked him and he agreed," she said. "Sadly, the other potion still has a while before it finishes. That's the only reason he agreed to make this."

"What other potion?" James asked.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway are you all up for it, or are you too chicken?"

"We aren't taking it," Remus said. James, Peter, and I all looked at him. He stared back. "We aren't taking it. They could find out about you-know-what," he whispered so only we could hear.

James' eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Oh yeah! We can't take that."

Savannah narrowed her eyes at Remus. "What are you hiding Rem? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Savannah, there are some things that need to be left unknown," Remus said quietly looking down.

"I thought we were family. You were my brother. Real families don't keep secrets. Remy whatever it is you can trust me. You can trust all of us," she whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Remus stood up.

"I'm sorry Savannah," he whispered looking at her.

"I'm sorry too," she said. The tears started to fall, but she was already running up the stairs to her dorm. I stared at the stair she went, realizing for the first time how much she counted on Remus. He was her brother, her support, and her friend.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," Sage said standing up. She stopped in front of Remus. "Don't beat yourself Remus. She'll come around soon and forgive you. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? You look exhausted." Remus nodded and walked up to our room.

"C'mon boys, let's go before he does something crazy," James said getting up. Frank nodded and gave Alice a kiss goodnight.

"How come you won't let me kiss you goodnight Lily flower?"

"Because I'm not your 'Lily flower' you pig," Lily said crossing her arms. I jumped up and grabbed James' arm.

"C'mon Prongs, before she hex's you goodnight," I said pulling him up the stairs, Frank and Peter following us.

*************

**Savannah's POV**

"Sav you okay?" Sage asked tiptoeing to my bed.

"I'll be okay Sage. I just... I really did think that Remus and I didn't have secrets, but now... I'm just a little upset."

"I understand hon. Maybe he's afraid to tell you whatever it is though," Sage said wrapping her arms around me.

"He told the boys though. It's obvious he just doesn't trust me."

"That's not true Savannah! It just means that he values your opinion more then he does theirs."

"Sage, can we talk about something else? I just don't want to think about this anymore," I whispered. The more I thought about what Remus was hiding from me, the sadder I got. I needed a distraction.

"How about you just get some sleep Sav? You seem pretty tired," Sage said giving me one last squeeze before getting up and walking toward the door to get the other girls. I already had my head on my pillow, and my eyelids were dropping. By the time the girls were back, I was fast asleep.

***************

_It was time to go home for the holidays, and I was dreading it. My parents had heard of me getting sorted into Gryffindor, and had sent me howlers almost everyday. Then they heard of me and Sirius becoming friends, and all hell broke loose. They tried coming to the school, but luckily Dumbledore wouldn't let them anywhere near me. I walked down to the Great Hall, dragging my trunk behind me. Sirius, Sage, and Alice were staying over the holidays, so they were already down there waiting to say goodbye. _

_"See you next term Savannah," Alice said giving me a hug. I squeezed my friend back. _

_"Yeah see you next term. Bye Sage," I said pulling my other friend into a hug._

_"Bye Sav. Write me everyday?" _

_"Of course I will." I pulled away and looked at Sirius. "Goodbye Sirius."_

_"What I don't get a hug too?" He said giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes, but hugged him tightly. _

_"Stay safe for me, will you?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he gave me one last squeeze. "If something happens and you need help, write me, or Dumbledore. He can help you," He said grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "Promise?"_

_I sighed. "Sirius you know as well as I do that I may not be able too."_

_"Promise me you'll at least try?"_

_"I promise," I whispered. _

_"Ready Savannah?" James shouted from across the hall. _

_"Ready!" I yelled as I broke away from Sirius's grasp. I waved goodbye one last time and made my way over to James and the others. Remus grabbed my trunk from me and we made our way out of the castle._

*****************


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay if you haven't read it already go reread chapter 9 because I updated it and it is now part of the actual story. SO GO REREAD CHAPTER 9! Also don't forget to REVIEW!

Ch. 10  
***Savannah's POV***

I woke up the next morning with a headache again. I got up from my bed slowly and made my way to the bathroom to shower.

"Why don't you skip classes today Sav? The girls and I will get all your work," Sage said coming up behind me. I jumped a foot in the air. I hadn't realized she had been in the room.

"Yeah alright. I'm gonna shower though and maybe spend some time in the library," I whispered.

"Okay. Try to get some rest though. Also, if you need something for your headache, there's a potion for it on my bedside table," Sage said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Sage."

"No problem sister! I better get going. I'll see you after classes."

After she left I took my shower. I let the hot water fall over me. Steam was rolling through the bathroom. About an hour later I finally got out and dried my self off. The mirror was all foggy, and the bathroom counter had a thin layer of moisture on it. I waved my wand and it was all gone. I got dressed and made my way down to the common room.

"Why aren't you in class Foxx?"

I jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said turning around to find him in one of the armchairs.

"Touché, but I asked first."

"Yes but I'm prettier, so you should answer me first," I said sitting down on a chair across from him.

"Fine, I'll let you win this. I didn't feel like going to class."

"Simple as that? You didn't want to so you didn't go?"

"Yup. Now what about you?"

I sighed. "Sage said I should take the day off because of last night."

"She's a good friend," Sirius whispered.

I smiled. "Yeah, she is. Well I'm going to the kitchens. Want to join me?"

"Well I can't let you go by yourself can I? Who knows what sort of trouble you'd get into," Sirius said standing up and trowing an arm around me.

I laughed and led him out of the common room. When we got to the kitchens, Sirius opened the door for me and bowed.

"You first m'lady," he said with a wink.

"Why thank kind sir," I said with a curtsey. He laughed, and followed me in the kitchens. We asked a house elf for some breakfast, and sat down at a table.

"So... You excited for your dare?" I asked laughing.

"The real question is are you excited?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "You wish Black."

Sirius laughed. A moment later our food was sitting in front of us and we were digging in. We were silent as we ate, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable silence. After we were done eating we made our way up to common room, again in content silence.

"And why aren't you two in class?"

Sirius and I both jumped at the voice, and quickly turned around with our wands at the ready. Professor Montgomery laughed.

"Why aren't you two jumpy! Good form though. I'm impressed that your guys' instinct was to grab your wands. And your stances... Quite impressive. Almost like you are trying to protect each other," Montgomery said walking around the two of us, as she looked us up and down like we were animals in a zoo.

I looked at our stance. Sirius had an arm in front of me, and I was slightly turned away from him. Almost as if I was trying to protect him from behind. We both dropped our wand arms and stepped away from each other. Montgomery laughed.

"Sorry Professor, but we thought you were a Slytherin," Sirius laughed.

"Quite alright Mister Black. You both have good instincts. You'd make excellent Aurors some day," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor," I said with a nod in her direction.

"Now, back to my original question: why aren't you in class?"

"Well Professor, Savannah was not feeling well, emotionally that is, and I decided she needed some company," Sirius said with a smile. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, I advise that if you two decide to skive off class, you should be more careful about being caught," Montgomery laughed.

"Will do Professor," Sirius said with a salute.

"Also, Mister Black, Miss Foxx, I suggest that you come to my class today if you want to learn more about dueling," she said turning as she walked away. Sirius and I laughed, and went back to the common room.

We did end up in her class later, and when she saw us I could've sworn I saw her wink at us.

****************

***Sirius' POV***

Later that night all of us, Prongs, Moody, Wormtail, Lily, Sage, Raina, Savannah, and myself, agreed met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after midnight. Raina was kind enough to bring me a towel for later. Finally Lily, Sage, and Savannah arrived, and we all gathered inside the lavatory, in case prefects walked by.

"Alright Sirius Black, it's time to strip," Sage said holding out a hand for my clothing. I laughed and pulled off my shirt. Sage let out a whistle, and the girls giggled. I looked at Savannah who was trying hard not to look at my stomach. Her eyes met mine and I winked. Savannah blushed furiously, and I smiled at her discomfort. I continued to strip down.

"Wonderful boxers Black," Raina said with a laugh. I looked down to see I was wearing red boxers with golden snitches all over them.

"Thanks Raina," I laughed. "Now before I take these off, where exactly do I have to run?"

"Down to the dungeons, and then back up to the main doors. After you arrive you will exit the building and jump into the Black Lake," Sage said with a smile.

"Alright. Prongs anyone out there?" I said turning to James who was looking out the door.

"Nope. Coast is clear mate," James said turning toward me. I walked towards the door.

"Ladies, some of you may want to avert your eyes," I said with my hands on my boxers.

"Yeah Lily flower, cover your eyes!" James cried jumping in front of her and covering them with a hand.

"Potter you prat! Let go of me! I wasn't planning on looking anyway," Lily yelled but I had already stripped and taken off down the hall. Everyones laughs getting quieter as I ot farther away.

****************

***Savannah's POV***

After Sirius took off down the hall we stayed in the bathroom laughing for a few minutes. When we sobered up we raced off toward the main door, and waited for him to come to us. When he arrived James and Remus opened the door, and he rushed out toward the lake. We followed him, laughing the whole way. Sirius jumped into the lake, and arose screaming profanities.

"It's bloody cold in here!" he screamed. We all laughed and gathered at the lake's edge. Sirius swam toward us, and Raina, being the nice girl she is, handed him the towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and shook out his hair like a dog. We made our way back to the castle laughing until our side were splitting.

"And just what do you lot doing out of bed?"

Uh oh.

"And Mr. Black why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Double uh oh.

******************

A/N: Okay that's it for today! I really hope you all liked it! Also I would like to thank The-Delectable-May-Reach for giving me the streaking/black lake idea for Sirius's dare. THANKS! Also The-Delectable-May-Reach is writing an awesome fanfic, and in it she is using part of my story! So you should go read it! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while, but here's chapter 11! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GIVE ME PRANK IDEAS PLEASE!

Ch. 11

***Sirius POV***

We got off with detention for then next month and a half. Which was a pretty good deal coming from Minnie. Of course, Lily, Alice, Raina, and Frank weren't to happy. Us Marauders were used to detention, and Sav and Sage laughed it off.

Our first night of detention wasn't too bad. Prongs, Wormtail, Moony, Alice, and Raina were together cleaning the dungeons. That left Frank, Savannah, Sage, Lily, and I to help Professor Montgomery. We made our way to her office. She looked up from her desk when we arrived and smiled at us.

"Well you must be the troublemakers that get the pleasure of having detention with me," she said standing up. "What did you all do?"

We all looked at each other smiling. I nodded toward Savannah. She turned toward Montgomery.

"Well, we had been playing truth or dare, Professor. And Alice Fortescue-" Savannah started before Sage interjected.

"She's with Min- I mean McGonagall," Sage said with a laugh.

"Anyway, she dared Sirius to... Ummm... Well why doesn't Sirius tell you that?" Savannah said looking at me, laughing. Montgomery raised an eyebrow.

"Well Professor, she dared my to streak through Hogwarts-" The whole room burst out laughing, even Montgomery was chuckling a bit.

"And then I had to jump in the Black Lake-"

"And then McGonagall caught us sneaking back in," Sage said laughing.

"And Sirius here had on only a towel," Frank said clapping me on the back.

We all stayed there laughing at what happened, and when we finally stopped Montgomery looked around at each of us.

"You guys remind me of me and my friends when I went to Hogwarts. We always got in trouble," She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What did you all do?" Lily asked.

"All sorts of things. One time Minerva caught us sneaking in Firewhisky in our seventh year. Don't ever do that though! I really shouldn't have given you lot that idea," She said laughing. "Let's get on with your detention. Boys I want you to clean the room, and girls you can help grade papers."

The next two hours went by in a slow, steady rhythm. Professor Montgomery dismissed us, and we made our way up to the common room. The other group wasn't back yet so we sat by the fire waiting for them. As we waited there I exhaustion washed over me. My eyelids started to droop, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

*****************

***Savannah's POV***

The next morning I woke up in the common room on the couch. I looked around to find Sirius, Lily, Sage, and Frank sprawled out around the room asleep. We must have fallen asleep as we were waiting for the other group to come back from detention I concluded. I stretched my arms and got up. I made my way over to Lily and Sage, who had fallen asleep on some armchairs.

"Wake up guys. It's morning and we have to get ready for breakfast," I said shaking their shoulders.

"Five more minutes," Sage mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked behind her chair. I grabbed the back of it and took a deep breath.

"Last warning Sage. Wake up or I will force you awake," I said.

Sage just mumbled. I laughed, and pushed her chair forward. She fell onto the floor with a thump and a moan.

"Sav what was that for?" She said rubbing her head.

"I warned you. You didn't listen. Wake up Lily for me please?" I asked as I moved toward Frank. Sage woke up Lily, and the both trudged upstairs.

"Frank get up," I said nudging him with my foot. He had fallen asleep on the floor by the fireplace. Frank, like most teenagers who you try to wake up just groaned and turned over. I sighed.

"Frank! Alice needs you pronto! She's hurt!" I faked worry. Frank sat up wild eyed.

"What?! What's wrong with Ali?" He said with panic.

"Nothing I just needed you to wake up," I said with a chuckle. Frank glared at me.

"Well, since you almost gave me a heart attack you get to wake up Sirius," He said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked up to the boys dorm.

I turned to face Sirius, who had fallen asleep in the armchair next to the couch. He was kinda cute when he slept. He looked peaceful, and quiet. He had a small smile, like he was having a good dream. I walked over to him.

"Sirius, time to wake up," I said giving his shoulder a slight shake. He grabbed hold of my arm though, and ended up pulling me onto his lap.

"Sirius let go of me. It's time to wake up," I laughed. He just mumbled something, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sirius Orion Black! Let go of me now and wake up!"

Nothing.

"Black!"

Still nothing.

I slapped him. Hard.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that for?!" He shouted.

I shrugged. "I warned, and you didn't listen."

Sirius rubbed his jaw. "You're a mean little girl, y'know that?"

"I'm older than you."

"Only by a month!"

"A month and...three days?"

Sirius glared at me. I smiled.

"Are you going to let go of me now?" I asked motioning to his arms that were still wrapped around me.

"Not until you apologize love."

"I'm sorry you're so annoying, rude, and inconsiderate."

"Wrong apology."

I sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry you're not a morning person, and that I woke you up."

"That's the best I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"No," he said letting go of me. I got up and made my way to the girls' stairs. "Savannah!"

"Yes?" I asked turning to face Sirius.

He seemed to hesitate. "Never mind. It's unimportant."

I shrugged and walked upstairs. Boys were confusing.

********************

"Is the potion ready?"

"Almost. We just need to add your part," Snape said.

"Alright, when can we do that?" Lily asked. The three of us were walking around the Black Lake. No one else was outside (it was far too cold), so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us with Snivellus.

"Tonight would be best. That way the potion won't get old."

"We have detention," I replied.

"We'll meet you after though Severus," Lily said trying to diffuse the tension growing between Snape and me.

"Alright. Meet me in the third empty classroom in the dungeons. Think you can manage that Foxx?"

"I can Sniv-" Lily cut me off.

"We'll be there Severus, no need to worry." Snape stuck his nose in the air.

"Goodbye then Lily. Goodbye Foxx," he said coolly with a turn on his heal. He walked briskly away from us.

"Bye Sev!" Lily called. I snorted.

"Why must you be friends with that greasy haired git?" I asked as we walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Savannah, must you always insult him? He was my first friend after I found out about magic. My only friend for the longest time. If you can't respect that-"

"I'm sorry Lils. I just can't stand him! He's arrogant-"

"Oh and Potter's not? Really Savannah-"

"Yes James is arrogant, but that's different. James would never, in a million years, join You-Know-Who, but Snivellus would. Lily, I know you don't want to hear that, but-"

"Severus would never! He would never join You-Know-Who! Believe it or not he's not like all Slytherins. He likes muggle borns. He likes me after all-"

"Lily! Open your eyes will you?! Yes Snivellus likes you, but that does not mean he likes all muggle borns. Or that he doesn't want to follow You-Know-Who! Snivellus-"

"Will you stop calling him that?! That's not his name, and it's rude."

I glanced at Lily. Her face was red with anger, and I decided I better drop the subject. We walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. We crawled through the portrait hole, and Lily turned to face me.

"Savannah you know I care about you, and think of you like a sister, but please at least try to behave tonight with Sev. He's my friend, and if you really cared about me you'd respect that and try to act nice tonight." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Sure thing Lils. I'll try my best, I promise."

Lily wrapped me in a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Savannah! Well I better get my homework done. Come get me when it's time for our detention," Lily said walking up the stairs to our dorm.

"Sure thing Lily Billy!" Lily rolled her eyes at my nickname and continued up the stairs. I turned and made my way to an armchair.

"Savannah?" I jumped at the voice. I looked around to find Remus standing behind my chair. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want Remus?" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but Remus flinched at my tone. He made his way around the chair and sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Savannah I'm really sorry-"

"Sorry's not enough. You don't understand how bad you hurt me do you? I thought we told each other everything! What is it that you're hiding from me? What are you so worried about? Why don't you trust me?!" I snarled at him. "You-"

"Savannah! Stop right there! You know I trust you. I would trust you with my life. This is different though. I- I can't tell you- I- I- I'm worried about what you'll think of me. I don't want to lose you Sav. You're like a sister to me, and I care about you. However, this is something I can't tell you, for your own safety. Please Savannah, don't make me tell you, because I can't." Remus was crying at the end of his speech, and so was I.

"I'm sorry Remy. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just hurts to think that you're hiding something from me. I care about you too. Can we just forget this whole thing, and go back to being us?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. Remus didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me up. He sat down in my chair, and sat me on top of him. He hugged me, and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a while, neither one of us said anything.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED MORE PRANK IDEAS!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

If you don't I'll sic Moony on you!

Ch. 12

***Savannah's POV***

That night Lily, Alice, Sage, Raina and I met up with Sniv- I mean Severus. In the middle of the classroom was a mid-size bronze cauldron. I was bubbling slightly, and the smell coming from it made me dizzy. Snape was standing next to it stirring. When he saw us walk in he stopped and wiped his hands on his robes.

"You're late."

"That's debatable," Sage shrugged.

We all walked closer to the cauldron and peered inside. It was a thin, red colored liquid, looking very similar to red wine. I took another sniff, and quickly wrinkled my nose. It smelled absolutely horrid.

"So you all know what to do next?" Snape asked. Lily nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Sage, the list?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I have it Sav," Raina said pulling a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"Sev, can you give us a minute? We want this to be a surprise," Lily asked.

"Fine. Come and get me when you're done," he said heading toward the door.

"Wait! How long will this potion stay good once it's all the way complete?" I asked Snape. He turned his head.

"About a year," he said walking out the door.

I turned toward the girls, and we finished the last step of the potion.

****************

***Sirius POV***

What was wrong with me?

I couldn't stop thinking about Savannah. In fact, I couldn't stop picturing how cute she looked this morning with her hair all a mess, her clothes disheveled, and sleep in her eyes. She was adorable when she "apologized." Even more so when she gave me a confused look right before she left the common room. I shook my head to rid her from my thoughts, and kept walking.

"You okay Padfoot?" James asked clapping me on the back.

I hesitated. Should I tell James about Savannah? Maybe he would know what to do. I glanced at James, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I'm fine Prongs. Just tired I guess," I lied. I felt bad afterwards. I never lied to James. He was my best friend, my brother, the one person I could tell anything. So why couldn't I tell him this?

"You sure Padfoot? You look a little green. Maybe you're sick. Why don't you go see Poppy?" James said stepping in front of me to look me over. I rolled my eyes.

"Prongs I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You look sick. Go to the infirmary now, before you get me sick," James said turning me around and pushing me toward the infirmary. After having an argument with Prongs, I made my way to the infirmary.

"What hurts Mr. Black?" Poppy asked coming out from behind one of the curtains blocking a bed.

"Hello Poppy! Nothing hurts, but James sent me. He thinks I'm sick or something," I said smiling. Madam Pomfrey was one of my favorite adults at Hogwarts. She was always kind, caring, and wouldn't ask questions. She could be stern when she needed to be, and didn't take any nonsense from students. However, she seemed to have a soft spot for me (probably due to my family background), and would treat me like her own child.

"Mr. Black, for the hundredth time, you are not allowed to call me Poppy. Do you understand?" she said with a pointed look at me.

"Yes Poppy," I said with a wink. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and motioned for me to sit on a bed. She pointed her wand at me and ran a diagnosis test.

"Well, nothings broken, nothings been infected, and you have no wizard diseases-" she started.

"What about muggle illnesses?"

"I am getting there Mr. Black, be patient," Pomfrey said with a stern look. I smiled.

"It seems that you are perfectly healthy Mr. Black. Mr. Potter has nothing to worry about," Pomfrey said putting away her wand.

"Thanks Poppy. I'll probably see you again sometime in the near future," I said getting up to leave.

"I hope not Mr. Black. You and your friends end up here far too often!" Pomfrey shouted after me.

***************

***Savannah's POV***

I stuck the bottled up potion in the bottom of my trunk, putting the fake bottom over it.

"Okay girl. We need to think of another good prank for before this one. You know something small to make this one even funnier," I said turning around to the girls.

"I got a great one! But first we need a big sack of flour, and a distraction to get the boys out of their dorm long enough for us to get in, set up the prank, and get out without being noticed," Sage said excitedly. These girls were taking the whole prank "war" thing too seriously. (Haha seriously. Like siriusly. Get it? SIRIUSly. Wow that joke was lame.)

"Just what exactly is this great prank?" Alice asked.

Sage leaned in excitedly and told us. It was brilliant. It was hilarious, but not too much. The perfect opening prank. We planned everything out. The plan was perfect. Tomorrow we'd pull it off, and set of a chain reaction of pranks. However, we were prepared for whatever was coming our way.

*************

I tiptoed up behind the two boys sitting in the common room. I leaned in really close between their heads, but they still hadn't sensed my presence.

"HELLO GIDEON! HELLO FABIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The twins jumped up alarmed, and fell onto the floor with two thuds.

"Bloody hell Savannah!" One of them said rubbing his head. I'm pretty sure it was Fabian.

"What in the name of all that is magical, was that for?" The other said getting up slowly. I smiled sweetly at them.

"I was just saying hello to my favorite pair of twins," I said crawling over the couch and sitting down. They sat down sideways on either side of me so they could both see me.

"We're the only pair of twins you know," said the one on my right.

"Yeah so what is it you really want?" The other said. I think it was Fabian. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than the other. I must say, the twins were very attractive. They were both tall and lanky, with bright red hair and freckles everywhere. One had cerulean blue eyes, while the other was a little lighter (like cornflower). The were both on the quidditch team (chasers), and it made them nice and fit with toned arms, and strong legs. I shook my head to rid me of the thoughts, and smiled kindly at the two of them.

"I need a favor-"

"Oh no! This can't be good," Gideon (the one on the left) said with a smirk.

"Shut it Prewett! I just need you guys to create a big distraction for the third year boys. Something that will get them out of their room for about an hour. That shouldn't be too hard should it?" I said giving them puppy dog eyes. Fabian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you say Gideon? Should we help the poor damsel in distress?" He said chuckling.

"I am NOT a damsel in distress!" I cried indignantly. They ignored me.

"I suppose it would be very Gryffindor of us. Fine, Savannah we will create a distraction for you tomorrow," Gideon said smiling down at me.

"Thank you!" I said kissing them both on the cheek and skipping up the stairs.

"Just what are you planning on doing though?" They called out in unison to me. I giggled and turned around.

"It's a surprise," I laughed. With that said I gave the boys a wink and made my way up the rest of the stairs to go to bed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SOME IDEAS! AND THANK YOU TO nacho5 for the prank idea!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

A/N: Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooong delay. I got super duper busy with school and exams! Also, I had family coming in town and I just couldn't find any time to write! Plus I've had huge writers bock (I couldn't think of a distraction). I'm very sorry. Anyway I'm done rambling for now. Please please please please please review review review review! :)

ALSO: Thank you soooooooo much The-Delectable-May-Reach for being my beta! You're amazing and I'm very grateful for your help! Everyone go read their stories!

***Sirius' POV***

BANG!

I awoke at the noise of someone hitting our door.

"James, it's your turn," Remus mumbled, his head still buried deep in his pillow.

"Sirius, it's your turn," James grumbled, turning toward the wall.

"Frank, it's your turn," I sighed pulling the pillow over my head.

"Peter, it's your turn," Frank said with a sigh. Peter got up grudgingly, and shuffled to the door. As soon as it opened an inch, the door flung open, hitting the wall with a bang. In walked the Prewett twins in their loud, and rambunctious ways.

"Time to get up lovelies!" One said.

"We've got stuff to do-" the other exclaimed.

"And you will be joining us!"

"Isn't that exciting little ones?"

"You get to play-"

"With the big boys!" They finished together. We all groaned in unison. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around stretching, and saw the other guys sitting up and doing the same. I then looked over at the twins. They were standing next to each other with the same mischievous grin on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Who us?"

"Why we're innocent-"

"As can be!" They said feigning hurt; at this we all snorted.

"What is so important, that you had to rudely wake us up?" James said walking toward the two with his arms crossed.

"You all want to stay on the quidditch team, don't you?" They asked together looking at each of us.

"Peter and I don't play Quidditch, so, again; why did you have rudely wake us?" Remus said moving next to James.

"Well, we thought you two would watch try-outs like always," one said with a shrug.

"So c'mon boys!"

"Get dressed-"

"And meet us downstairs!" They said, turning on their heels and walking toward the door.

"Wait!" They paused, but didn't turn around. "Try-outs are next week," I said.

They turned around. "The official try-outs are. Today we want the people from the team last year to show us if they 'still got it' as Wood put it." Benjamin Wood was a seventh-year Keeper, and the team's captain. He was extremely enthusiastic about quidditch, and was known to make players practice early in the morning, late at night, and in the rain, snow, sleet, and hail. James and I groaned at the captain's name.

"Give us ten minutes," Frank said standing up and grabbing his quidditch robes. The twins nodded and headed out the door. We all got ready before heading down stairs, James, Frank, and I in our quidditch robes, Peter and Remus in some winter coats and Gryffindor scarves. Today was going to be a long day; I could already feel it.

**********************

***Savannah's POV***

Once the boys had left for the quidditch pitch, I motioned for the girls that it was time, and we snuck our way up to their dorm. The boys' dorm wasn't much different from ours. There were five four-poster beds, each with a trunk at the foot of it, three armoires, and three desks. The only difference I could detect was the mess. Four of the five beds were unmade, with clothes spewed across them. Three of them had crumbs in the sheets, and wrappers on the floor, and two also had broom cleaning equipment on top. Only one bed was made and clean, along with the floor surrounding it.

"That one must be Remy's," I said pointing to it.

"Which one do you think is Frank's?" Alice asked dreamily, and slightly worried.

"That one," Sage said pointing to the next cleanest bed.

"That leaves these three pigsty's to Potter, Black, and Pettigrew," I said motioning toward the others.

"Can we stop talking about their beds and set up the prank already?!" Lily said stamping her foot. I rolled my eyes, and handed Lily the bag of flour we hijacked from the kitchen.

"Would you like to do the honors, Lily?" I asked, giving her a slight bow. Lily rolled her eyes, but grabbed the bag.

"Sage, what's the spell supposed to do again?" I asked turning toward her.

"Well, it's supposed to keep the flour attached to the bed, and only the bed, until midnight tonight. Then it'll attach to the boys, and we'll get to see the results in the morning," Sage said grinning.

"What about the other charm?"

"That one will make it so that when they try to wash it off-"

"It'll grow. Gotcha!" I continued to sprinkle flour all over the beds. Oh this would be hilarious.

*************

***Sirius' POV***

The next morning I woke up covered in flour.

"Prongs! Why am I covered in flour?" I asked sitting up.

"It wasn't me! I was about to ask you the same thing," he called from his bed.

"Moony! Wormtail! Are you covered in flour too?" I asked looking over at their beds. Both curtains drew back, and they nodded at me.

"Longbottom?"

Frank came out of his bed, nodding his head. I pinched the bridge of my nose. If it wasn't James, Frank, Remus, or Peter who could've done this? The twins? No, I had been with them almost all day yesterday; they wouldn't have had the time. I continued to ponder this question when it hit me.

"Savannah," I growled.

"Why would she cover us in flour though? What's so funny about that?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "I'm gonna try to wash this off though."

***************

***Savannah's POV***

I was enjoying eating my breakfast with my friends in the Great Hall when he yelled.

"SAVANNAH NYMPHADORA FOXX!" I stood up from my seat and slowly turned around, smiling my "innocent" smile.

"Yes, Sirius dear?" I asked sweetly. He came toward me until our noses were inches apart. His eyes flashed with anger and- wait was that admiration? Did he admire our work on the prank? I smiled up at him.

"You," he growled. I realized that not long we had been having a conversation very similar to this, but that I was the angry one that time. I decided to act like he had in this situation.

"Me," I said smiling cockily and nodding my head. He took a step closer.

"Would you care to explain what you put in our beds last night? And how come when I tried to wash it off, it turned gooey and expanded?" he asked, gritting his teeth. I glanced down and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was covered head-to-toe in gooey, wet, squishy, sticky flour. I looked back up into his grey eyes and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes narrowed. My grin grew.

"Savannah-"

"Sirius," I said cutting him off. "You have no proof that it was me who pulled this prank. Nor will you be able to find proof. So why don't you act like a big boy, and get over it? I'm sure that this... mess will wash away eventually." With that said, I stepped around him and sashayed away.

**********  
A/N: Again I apologize for the delay. I have writers block, and truthfully I'm just not as inspired as I was when I started. So please, if you have ANY ideas for ANYTHING review or PM me. PLEASE! Again I am very sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

A/N: Sorry this is so late! I've been super-duper busy and haven't had time to write. Please review though! Also I would like to thank The-Delectable-May-Reach for being awesome and beta-ing this for me. You are amazing, and I honestly don't know what I'd do with out your help.

PS. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter :(

**Sirius' POV**

The mess didn't wash away. In fact, every time a single drop of water touched it, the mess would grow. We had to go to Madam Pomfrey two days later to get it cleaned up. Before that, all the teachers would just shake their heads at us, and stifle their laughter. Professor Montgomery wouldn't even try to hide her laughter. She would joke at our expense. She even asked who had pranked us, so she could give them points. Savannah, of course, didn't confess.

Once the dough was gone, we started planning revenge.

**Savannah's POV**

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out throughout the Great Hall. He'd been asking for us to be quiet and when everyone ignored him he yelled; everyone shut up instantly. "Thank you. Now, as most of you have probably already realized, Halloween is next week. To celebrate I have decided that we are going to have a masquerade ball for third years and up."

Instantly, the girls started whispering about dresses, dates, and make up. The first and second years grumbled about never getting to do anything fun; I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"There will be a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday so you all can find proper evening wear. I am reminding you that it must be appropriate, and you must have a mask. That is the only announcement for tonight. You are dismissed." Dumbledore smiled at all of us, and sat back down. Slowly, everyone got up and made their way to the common rooms.

"So... What are you ladies going to wear to the ball?" James waltzed up to us.

"Haven't decided yet Jimmy; we only just heard about it," I said. James glared at the nickname. I smirked at him.

"Well a word of advice: wear red. You always look best in red," Sirius whispered from behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear, and resisted the urge to shiver.

"Thank you for the unneeded advice Sirius."

"Any time Savannah." His breath was still tickling my ear.

I rolled my eyes. The others were having random conversations around us. James was trying to flirt with Lily, who was blatantly ignoring him. Sage and Remus were trying to save her by talking about school work. Frank and Alice were talking about the ball, I noted that Frank seemed nervous, and poor Peter was trying to flirt with Raina who was completely oblivious as she tried to find Charlie.

I turned my head to look at Sirius. He caught my eye and gave me a small smile. Something about his eyes made my heart beat a little bit faster, and I found myself smiling back at him.

"What are you guys going to wear?" I asked.

"Official Marauder secret. Sorry Sav," he smirked. I rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I think as an unofficial Marauderette, I should get to know," I said, pushing his arm off my shoulder as I spoke.

"Marauderette is not a real word."

"So?"

"Well because it has no meaning, then you shouldn't get the privilege to know what we're wearing."

"I hate it when you use that brain of yours and sound all logical," I mumbled. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"You love it. Don't pretend that you don't." I rolled my eyes at his childish arrogance.

As we entered the common room, the boys and girls went their separate ways up to the dorms. As I feel asleep I couldn't get the image of Sirius' smile or the sound of his laughter out of my head.

A/N: Please, please, please review with any ideas you have. I am sorry to say that I have horrible writers block, which is why this very SHORT chapter took so long to post. So please, please, please review with any ideas for the story. THANKS!


	15. Author's Note

Hello faithful readers! I have an apology to make: I'm so very sorry for not updating. My laptop had completely died, but I saved all my files. However, the desktop open them. **Sob** That plus my summer job has prevented me from writing (and therefore updating). I'm very sorry. I promise once I get a new laptop (which probably won't be until school starts) I will write, and update, for both stories. If anyone has any ideas for either story please let me know (I also have a bit of writers block). Thank you!

Again, I'm very very sorry.

~Monkeyb


End file.
